


Mister Sex Therapist

by Shestoolazytologin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Office, Because he’s her boss, Boss/Employee Relationship, Can You Keep A Secret (sort of) AU, Coworkers - Freeform, Enemies to God-knows-what, Eventual Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, Fingering, Friends With Benefits With Feelings, I will stop rambling now, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Kylo is kind of a flirt, Kylo won't put on a shirt, My beta ordered me to continue this so I will, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Rating will not change, Second-Hand Embarrassment, The Pink Ladies Love Exchange, Vacation, any tags i might add will be mentioned at the start of the chapter, i mean can you blame the poor girl?, mile high accidents, no mile high sex, they think they’re friends with benefits but they’re just delusional, turbulence, turbulent flight, vacation fling turns out to be her new boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shestoolazytologin/pseuds/Shestoolazytologin
Summary: Nobody told Rey she would lose her shit during a turbulent flight and start spilling her most embarrassing secrets to the hot guy next to her. It's not like she would ever see him again... right???
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 125
Kudos: 458
Collections: The Pink Ladies Love Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloBrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/gifts).



> This prompt was posted by the lovely QueenBumble on Twitter a while ago, so I grabbed it. It's based on the movie Can You Keep A Secret and, while some elements are similar, it is not the exact same thing. Thanks for the prompt Keely! ❤️
> 
> Prompt here.
> 
> J, thank you for being you, and thank you for the beautiful moodboard ❤️
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, who ordered me to write more of this. I love you ❤️
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr (same username) or Twitter @Reylo4President 😊
> 
> PS: Mind the tags.

[ ](https://ibb.co/HX4b2sB)

* * *

She had been looking forward to this for weeks. Rey had bought tickets to Naboo a year ago- she had done a triple take when she saw the prices, purchasing them immediately, well aware she was never going to find them that cheap again. She had stayed positive through the crappy work days because she was going to Naboo; she had even woken up earlier than usual that morning due to her excitement. Rey had never traveled just because, and the first time she was doing it, they were experiencing turbulence.

She didn’t want to die!

She could feel the world around her closing in, her lungs not able to get enough oxygen.

“Breathe,” she heard the person next to her say, “everything is going to be okay. Just breathe.”

Rey looked at the person sitting next to her. She remembered him from the waiting area at the gate, looking all handsome and breathtaking, and then when he had come to sit next to her, she had nearly forgotten how to breathe.

“I don’t want to die.” she said tearfully.

“I don’t think you’re alone in that sentiment.”

She closed her eyes and tried to think of happy things rather than the impending doom of death. Her breathing and heart-rate started to slow. She thought of all the things she wished she had done and all the things she wished she hadn’t.

“I can’t die right now.” she said, gripping the armrest. “I can’t die not knowing what an orgasm from a partner feels like.”

She could have slapped herself. She snapped her mouth shut, flushing from embarrassment.

“What?” the man looked at her and blinked.

She opened her mouth to tell him to forget about it but the universe had other plans.

The plane shook violently as sirens went off overhead. “ _Oh my God, oh my God_ , I always lied to my ex-boyfriend. I faked all the orgasms. I didn’t even choke during blowjobs because his dick was so small.”

“Ooookay?” he looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

It was like her brain was on autopilot and she was screaming at it to stop, but it wouldn’t. “I once pretended to be sore from the previous night’s sex because I didn’t want to do anything with him.”

“I think I got it.” He nodded at her and she got the feeling he thought she was mental.

“No, you don’t. You most probably have a monster-sized dick and have no idea what I’m talking about. Your girlfriend most probably never had to fake it.”

He opened his mouth but she continued speaking before he could say anything

“He couldn’t even get me wet. I got myself wet in the bathroom whenever I knew he wanted to have sex- which was always. He considered himself a sex god. I don’t wanna die knowing that I’m the only one to give myself an orgasm.”

The corners of his mouth were twitching and his shoulders were shaking.

“I think you should have told him this.” he said. “A girl like you shouldn’t have to go through that.

“A girl like me?”

“Well, yes.” he answered as if it were obvious. “If I were your boyfriend, I’d make sure you couldn’t even remember your name, let alone fake an orgasm.”

She blinked, trying to process what he had just said.

“Are you boasting about your sex skills? As we’re about to die?”

“We’re not about to die.” he said, matter of factly. “We’re making an emergency landing, but the sirens aren’t going off anymore and the plane is no longer shaking.”

With a start, she realized he was right. The plane had stopped shaking and she hadn’t even noticed. 

“Oh.” her entire monologue crashed down on her like a bucket of ice-cold water. Now she wished they would crash, to save her from her mortification. “Oh my God. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” he said, amused. “You got things off your chest. That’s good. Now, communication in a relationship is very important.” 

He took his glasses off and pulled a cleaning cloth out of his bag. How had she not noticed his glasses? 

“Oh? Are you a professional or something?” she asked, eyebrow raised.

He fixed her with a stare that, unexpectedly, did things to her. “Why yes, yes I am.” He leaned forward and whispered, “Don’t tell this to anyone, but I’m a sex therapist. I’m only available through recommendations, so don’t try to look me up, because you won’t find me in the yellow pages.” He finished with a wink.

She nodded, finding his confession a weird coincidence but, not wanting to be rude, she didn’t comment on it. She decided to change the subject, anything to get his attention off her mortifying admission from earlier.

She stuck her hand out. “I’m Rey. What’s your name?”

He shook her hand, smiling at her. “Kylo Ren. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

They shook hands and she turned, staring straight ahead for the rest of the flight. She was about to bolt out of her seat when his deep voice halted her. 

“Don’t forget, communication is the key to a very healthy sex life. Discuss things with your partner. Let him know how you feel.”

The row in front of her looked at them and she wanted to disappear. She glanced at him and saw him smirking.

_That asshole did that on purpose._

“Well thank you, mister sex therapist.”

She turned around and got off the plane, glad she would never see him again.

* * *

Her phone pinged as soon as she turned it on, rolling her eyes when she saw she had a message from Chad, who was apparently having trouble remembering they were no longer together.

_I miss you babe. I can’t stop thinking about you, I’m hard all the damn time._

Rey sighed as she started typing. 

_Chad, we’re over. I told you once. I’m sorry but it’s for the best._

Her phone pinged a second later.

_But Rey, we were so good together. And the sex was amazing, who’s gonna make you come the way I did?_

She snorted. “My own damn fingers and vibrator,” she muttered, typing something entirely different.

_I’m sorry Chad. I can’t. Please understand that._

_Fine. Don’t come back crying to me when you miss my dick._

She stared at the screen in shock, shaking her head. Why the hell had she even dated this douchebag?

* * *

A connecting flight, and stellar service, had gotten Rey on the first available plane to Naboo and she wondered why her friends always complained about airport service. The remainder of her flight had been uneventful and relaxing in the best way. She soon found herself in the room she had rented for the week. It was fancy, but the quaint villa her room was in was cozy and had all the essentials. There was a kitchen in the main hall downstairs where the staff cooked for everyone living in the villa and the lake was just a short walk away.

It was everything she had missed, growing up a desert child.

She changed out of her sundress and put on her bikini, deciding to make the most of this vacation. 

The lake was a dream, water so clear and blue that she never wanted to leave. She walked a bit further away, finding an alcove behind the waterfall that was out of sight and claimed it as hers. Seeing as there was no one there, and it was well past 5 in the afternoon, she decided there was no harm in testing her own limits.

Taking off her bikini, she stood on the edge, about to jump in the water, when she heard it.

“I don’t think this is the nudist part of Varykino.”

She started and, with a yelp, lost her balance, falling into the water. When she broke through the surface, she wiped her face and glared at the owner of the voice.

Her mouth popped open. She would have preferred drowning. Standing there- wet and shirtless and looking like a goddamn snack- was mister sex therapist.

“Ugh, what the hell is your problem?” she said, shaking her head in disbelief. 

He laughed, and she would have found it charming, disarming, and breathtaking if she hadn’t just fallen into the water because of him.

He didn’t answer, keeping his eyes on her, a smug smile on his face. 

Rey looked everywhere but his chest. “Do you have a shirt or something you can put on?”

Instead of answering, he jumped into the water and swam towards her. She stepped back, her back hitting the rock wall as he resurfaced and trapped her between his arms. “No. What are you going to do about it?”

She could feel his breath on her skin and it wasn’t fair for this stranger to turn her on the way he did.

“Nothing.” She glared at him. “Don’t flatter yourself that much.”

She pushed him, and he stepped back without hesitation. 

“You’re naked. There’s no way you will just walk out of the water like that while I’m here.” He sounded so smug, she wanted to scream. 

Instead of screaming, though, she looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. “Watch me.”

She walked out of the water, stark naked, giving her ass a good sway, and gathered her things. Slipping her shorts and shirt on as slowly as she could, she headed back to her room with a proud smirk on her face.

* * *

She decided to eat in her room that night. She was more jetlagged than she realized, and if she was being honest with herself, she was trying to avoid mister Sex Therapist. 

Even though she'd never admit it out loud, being around him rattled her. He was a complete stranger - a hot one, sure- but she had never felt like this. She wanted him to fuck her brains out, a realization that didn’t sit well with her. 

She knew he felt the same way. She was positive. He looked at her in a way that turned her insides into molten lava. 

Then again, she was single and he appeared to be the same. They were both on vacation. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

He was in deep shit. He had no idea what had gotten into him but fuck, she was gorgeous, and she had the nicest ass he had ever seen. 

When she had started ranting on the plane, he had thought she was crazy. He had thought he would never see her again, something that had put him in a foul mood, yet there she was, staying at the same place he was, balconies facing each other. 

He should have never turned this villa into a fucking Airbnb. 

What had he been thinking? 

He dragged a hand down his face, deciding to get up and workout. Exercise was always a great stress reliever and helped keep his mind off things.

He wouldn’t give into biology… at least not yet. 

He opened his balcony door for some fresh air and saw a movement from inside the bedroom across from him. 

He smirked to himself. _Perfect._

He took off the clothes he just put on - underwear included - and started doing push-ups. 

* * *

Rey hadn’t meant to look, she really hadn’t. She had simply wanted fresh air. She had slept poorly the whole night, despite the bed being soft and comfortable. It had nothing to do with the sex therapist. 

Nothing at all. 

And then she had seen him, in shorts and a T-shirt, and her clit throbbed. He looked so good, and was so distracting, that she had nearly been caught staring at him. Thankfully, she had ducked behind the curtain just in time, carefully checking to see if he was looking her direction. Satisfied that he wasn’t, she reemerged from behind the curtain. 

Her mouth went dry. 

His balcony door was wide open and he was working out. Naked. Very naked. 

The guy was hot, his broad shoulders leading to a very narrow waist, a round but visibly firm ass, and long, lean legs. 

She knew she should stop looking. It was wrong, so wrong, but she didn’t care. It had been so long since anyone or anything had made her so horny

She closed the curtains, leaving a small slit to peek through like the creep she was, and untied her bathrobe, letting it pool on the floor around her feet. She sneaked her hand down to the apex of her thighs, gasping when she felt how wet she was. 

She could get caught but the thought only made her groan. If she couldn’t fuck the guy, she could at least enjoy the view, right? 

She coated her fingers with her own fluids before sliding them back up again, easily finding the bundle of nerves, and moving in a circular motion. Her other hand slid up to her nipples, pinching hard as she watched Mr. Sex Therapist continue his push-ups, the sight of his rippling back muscles doing to her what Chad never could. He got up and turned around, and the moan that escaped her throat didn’t even sound like her. He paused and she was sure he had heard her.

The guy was _massive_. She had already seen him shirtless the day before, but had she known _that thing_ was hiding under his pants, she would have jumped him right there in the middle of the lake. He started doing pull ups with a bar above his head.

_Where the hell had he found that?_

She was so fucked.

She inserted two fingers, pumping furiously while watching him, thinking of all the things she wanted him to do to her. She moaned, leaning closer to the space between the curtains, trying to get a better view without being seen. She was so close she could cry.

He jumped down, releasing the bar above his head and took several deep breaths proceeding to run his palm over his 6 pack, and eventually resting it around his dick. He grabbed a bottle- lube, she was sure of it- and squeezed some of it into his hand. He wrapped it around his shaft and started stroking himself, slowly at first and then faster, staring straight towards her.

Rey was almost sure he knew she was there, but she couldn’t seem to make herself to care. She just wanted to come.

His speed increased, and she could just barely hear him grunting. His dick was glistening from the lube, and she imagined what it would look like slipping in and out of her.

Her orgasm hit her like a big wave, and she moaned loudly, her body trembling so much she had to grip the curtain in order to keep herself upright. She kept her eyes open, not wanting to miss a single moment of his hand on that glorious cock, trying her hardest to keep her gaze focused.

He tensed and then relaxed again, some of his cum landing on the palm still gripping his dick, the rest going god knows where. Rey didn’t want to think of housekeeping. He let himself go, raising his hand and sliding his fingers suggestively against one another, the smug smirk never leaving his face.

Rey nearly came again from just that.

* * *

She left her room at the same time he did, looking up and locking eyes with him. She gave a small, nonchalant smile and a nod, acting as if she hadn’t just masturbated to the sight of him less than an hour ago.

“Good Morning Rey. I trust you slept well?” he said, sounding genuinely curious.

“Good Morning. I can’t complain. You as well?” she asked, trying to act like nothing had happened.

“I slept alright. Was a bit tense and everything- that emergency landing was quite stressful- but I made sure to relieve as much tension as I could this morning.” he finished, shrugging.

“Oh?” she said, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, working out is a great way to do it.” They started walking down the stairs. He looked smug, his lips set in a half smirk, and she wanted to either kiss or punch that look of his face.

“Hm, yes I suppose it is.” She didn’t look him in the eye. She wasn’t sure she could, knowing what kind of workout he was talking about.

“I trust you relieved your own tension as well? Masturbation is a great way to do it- it releases endorphins, which in turn helps the body relax.”

“What?” she feigned ignorance, eyes wide.

“Masturbation. You _do_ look freshly masturbated, to be honest. Maybe we were doing it at the same time,” he contemplated with a smirk. “Anyway. Enjoy the rest of your day, Rey!” 

He walked away, just like that, and Rey felt like screaming from frustration.

He knew. He knew, and he was toying with her.

He was going to pay for that.

* * *

Theed was wonderful, with buildings painted in peachy colors and dome-shaped pastel blue roofs. The greenery was unlike anything Rey had ever seen, every shade coming together to create the perfect place to live in. She felt her heart sing just by being there. She joined a tour group and went inside the Royal Palace, looking at portraits of the current and past queens- which was wonderful- but Rey’s main interest was Queen Amidala, one of the youngest and most successful queen Naboo had ever had. Padme Amidala had been a beauty icon, wise beyond her years, humble as if she didn’t have an entire country to lead, and private to a paranoid degree. 

She had fallen in love and married her security detail without anyone finding out, gotten pregnant and birthed her twin children- also without anyone finding out- and died soon after childbirth. The world- and the twins themselves- had found out the truth 18 years after her death. Her husband had lost his mind from the pain of her passing and had been catatonic for the next 20 or so years, peacefully passing in his sleep only after managing to meet both of his children, whom he hadn’t seen since their birth.

She sat down at a coffee shop in the student quarter, near the city's main university, and ordered tea. She was looking through the pictures she had taken when the sun suddenly disappeared, and the chair across from her moved. She looked up and rolled her eyes.

“That seat’s taken.” 

“Oh?” Kylo said, sitting across from her. “Aren’t you a bit too old for imaginary friends?”

“Nope.” she crossed her arms. “That seat is taken by me.”

“Didn’t see you sitting in it,” he said, waving the waiter over.

“Hey, what are you doing? Go away. This is my table, and that’s my chair. Go find your own.”

He ordered an espresso, and she rolled her eyes. “Figures you drink that.”

“What?”

“Coffee. It’s disgusting.” She made a face to show how she felt about it.

“What the hell do you drink?”

She raised her cup of tea and took a long sip. “Tea.”

He opened his mouth to say something but then froze, looking down. “What are you doing?”

Rey wiggled her toes, free of her flats, and slid them up and down his calves.

“I’m stretching my legs.”

“I think this is called molesting.” he said, arching an eyebrow in a failed attempt at looking more composed than he actually was.

“Hmm, no I don’t think so.” She moved her feet more up and slid down in her chair a bit, satisfied when she reached her goal.

“Rey.”

“Yes, Mister Sex Therapist, sir?”

“Get your feet off of there,” he said, squirming.

“Off of where?” she asked, eyes wide in feigned innocence, using her feet to rub his crotch. She could feel a bulge forming, and she couldn’t help but remember the sight of him that morning, working out naked. Heat pooled on her lower belly, and she suppressed a moan.

“Off my fucking dick. People can see us.”

“Didn’t bother you this morning when you were working out naked with the balcony doors open,” she said, smirking. “Did you do it for me?”

“So what if I did?” he said, looking at her intently.

She put a bit more pressure into her movements and bit her lip. “I saw you. Doing your push ups, and then your pull ups. I knew you were big but when I saw you like that, I couldn’t help it.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing more than you did.” she gave a soft moan, making sure it was quiet enough not to be heard. “I imagined all the ways you could fuck me, of how good you would actually feel inside me, of your fingers and your tongue, and all the things you could do to me.” 

She could feel him beneath her foot, hard, his eyes were like pools of lust she could drown in. 

She removed her foot, slipped her flats on and stood up, grabbing her bag. “You look a little tense Kylo. I’ve heard masturbation works.” She lowered her sunglasses. “Thanks for the tea!”

She walked away, wondering who she had turned into and deciding she liked it too much to care.

* * *

She decided to eat in the hall that night. She let her hair fall down her shoulders in soft waves and picked her shortest shorts and tightest tank top to wear. She didn’t have much in the boobs department, but she had always felt like a tank top saved her when it mattered.

She felt confident enough to take anything Kylo would throw at her, and she knew he wouldn't take their earlier encounter lying down.

But Kylo never showed up. Disappointed, she dined alone, making small talk with the staff, getting to know them better. She eventually moved her plate to the kitchen and resumed her dinner there as she watched everyone worked. They seemed happy. Whoever was paying them was obviously very nice.

“Tell me more about this villa. When was it built?”

“Oh, we don’t know that. We’ve been taking care of it for generations. Our grandparents were working for Miss Padme at the time.”

Rey choked. “Miss Padme? As in, THE Padme?”

The staff blinked at her. “Why, yes miss Rey. This villa belonged to Miss Padme Amidala, the former queen of Naboo. She and Mister Anakin got married here, right on that balcony out there. They looked so beautiful and were so in love. Tragic really, what happened.”

“Who owns it now?”

They beamed. “Their grandson, Mister Ben. He is very kind and always calls us, even just to ask how we are.”

“That’s good.” she said, smiling. These people looked happy. She got up, taking her plate to the sink. “Thank you for the dinner. It was lovely.”

“We loved getting to know you Rey. Let us know if you need anything, don’t be shy.”

She thanked them, assuring them she would, and went upstairs to her room. She hadn’t seen Kylo and she had the sinking feeling she had crossed a line.

* * *

She didn’t see him for the next two days. She wasn’t going to admit she missed him, but she wasn’t going to lie to herself either; she liked the banter. She liked pushing all of his buttons, and him pushing all of hers.

But her buttons hadn’t been pushed for two whole days, and she was going crazy.  
She was itching for a fight.

Just a fight. She wasn’t itching for anything else, nope.

She was currently standing on the balcony Padme and Anakin had gotten married on, looking at the serene waters of the lake. There was a full moon, and it was so bright that the lake looked almost white.

She sighed. She had two more days on Naboo. She had gone and done a lot of sightseeing and had been hoping to have the last two days available to relax and lie in the sun.

Taking one last look at the lake, she turned around and headed for her room. She entered and closed the door, staring at the intricate pattern on the doorknob. Turning around, she started and yelped when she collided with a giant rock. The rock then walked forward and pushed her against her bedroom door, trapping her between its arms.

The rock had arms. _Wait._

She looked up into the eyes of none other than her insufferable neighbor across the hall, and the fire and lust in them made her insides clench.

“Hello, little mouse.”

“Greetings, asshole. What do you want?”

She was very aware of their closeness and decided she liked it. If something were to happen, she wasn’t going to stop it. Who was she to turn down good dick?

“Did you enjoy that stunt you pulled the other day?” He said, eyeing her like she was the prey.

“What are you talking about?” She hated how breathy her voice sounded, betraying exactly how much he was affecting her. 

“Don’t play stupid Rey.”

She looked at him in the eye, challenging him to give in to his desire first. “I told you the seat was taken. I was using it to stretch my tired feet. Sightseeing can really tire you, you know?”

He lowered his head right next to her ear and exhaled, his hot breath making her skin break out in goosebumps. “You’re driving me insane.”

She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. “You started it.”

“I did. I never saw you complain.”

She wanted to tell him to shut the hell up and kiss her, lick her, fuck her- anything as long as he was touching her. 

“Kylo?”

“Yeah?”

She took the hand he had on the left side of her head and guided it under her sundress. He groaned, and it made her feel things she never imagined she'd feel.

“Fuck” was all he said before he lifted her and pressed her against the door, her legs wrapping around his waist, his mouth hot on hers. His kisses left her breathless, the intensity behind them overwhelming in the best way.

They only broke apart to catch their breaths. She moved her lips to his ear, sucking on his earlobe and earning a groan in return. _Sensitive ears._ She’d have to file that information for later use. He lowered his head, sucking her collarbone before slipping the straps of her dress down and kissing his way down to her breasts. She ground her hips into his, brushing against his cock and moaning as he sucked on her nipple. 

“Rey.” 

“Yeah?”

The look he gave her was indescribable, so many emotions in his eyes that she couldn't pinpoint any of them. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Okay.” she said, half whispering, her breath catching. 

He pushed off the door, Rey still wrapped around him, and walked towards the bed, dumping her on it and reaching behind his neck to pull his shirt off. Rey bit her lip at the sight of his chest; he might as well have been carved by the gods. How was it possible for someone so gorgeous to exist?

She stood on her knees on the bed and he bent down, capturing her lips before she started leaving a hot trail of kisses down his chest, his abs. She reached for his belt, unbuckling it and sliding his pants down his legs. She squeezed his balls softly, putting enough pressure into it that he groaned, and slipped his underwear down, keeping her eyes on his.

She took his cock in her hand and licked a long stripe on its underside, making sure it was coated before she took it in her mouth slowly, trying to fit as much of him as she could. She set a slow pace while never breaking eye contact. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her as her head bobbed back and forth around him. 

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, trying to make her go faster, but was met with resistance. She was determined to make him pay for ignoring her for two days and for making her want him this much.

**X**

Kylo looked at Rey, her mouth wrapped around his cock, and decided that was the best thing he had since in quite a while, possibly ever. Her dainty fingers were wrapped around the base of it, moving them up and down his shaft in sync with her head. She released him with a pop and licked his balls, sucking on them lightly, her hand continuing to pump up and down. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. He pulled away from her and she licked her lips, a smug smile making her even more attractive, as if that was even possible. He pushed her backwards onto the bed, grabbing her by the ankles and dragging her to the edge of the bed, before kneeling on the floor.

He ripped her underwear off, tossing them over his shoulder, licking a long stripe up her cunt. She moaned loudly, her hands fisting on the sheets. He inserted two digits, hooking and moving them as he licked at her clit, her moans growing louder.

He smiled smugly, his face still buried in her cunt. 

“Stop smiling and keep going, you fucking caveman.”

He complied happily, using his free hand to circle her clit, his other hand two knuckles-deep inside her. He moved his fingers in and out at a steady pace, and she started shaking beneath him.

He pulled his fingers out and sat up.

Her eyes shot open and she frowned. “Why did you stop?”

“Because,” he said, reaching for the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out a condom, “I’d rather feel you come around my cock.”

She stretched her leg and moved her foot up his chest where he caught it, and kissed her toes.

“You’re going to give me a foot fetish.”

“You got a foot fetish two days ago.” she said, giving him a smug smile.

“Fuck, you’re insane but I loved that. The only thing that stopped me from fucking you in public was the fear of being arrested.”

He rolled his condom on and crawled over her, positioning himself at her entrance and sliding in, groaning.

She was _tight._ He gave her a few minutes to adjust to his size and moved deeper, and once he felt her walls relax around him, he pulled out slowly and slammed in hard.

He swore he felt her moan in his balls.

He bent her legs against her chest, ankles on his shoulders, and started moving at a fast pace, the new position making him go deeper.

“God, you feel so good,” he said, emphasizing every word with a thrust. “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast, and then I’m going to take my sweet time with you.”

**X**

Rey whimpered, wanting to say something, anything, but finding it hard to string enough words together to form a sentence. She fisted the sheets under her as he went at it like a maniac and for a moment, she felt like this whole thing was a dream she was going to snap out of in a heartbeat. 

It didn’t take her long. She had been so close to begin with and she wasn’t going to put off her first orgasm given by someone besides herself. 

**X**

He felt her walls clench around him and she came half a second later. 

He looked at her, her mouth open in a silent scream, and came, hardly recognizing the animalistic sound that came out of his throat. 

They stayed like that for a moment, looking at each other as they tried to catch their breath. He pulled out, holding the base of the condom while doing so, pulled it off of him and tied it, dropping it into the bin under the nightstand. 

He laid down, and she rolled over and curled up next to him, head on his chest, stroking it lazily with her dainty fingers. 

They stayed like that, in comfortable silence, for what felt like forever. 

“So, how was your first orgasm from someone else?” he asked, looking at her smugly.

She slapped his chest lightly and rested her chin on it, rolling her eyes while looking at him. 

“You couldn’t keep your mouth shut, could you?”

He combed his fingers through her hair, playing with her strands. 

“Why would I, when I get to hear you talk? That mouth of yours has many talents, you know.”

“Oh?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Oh yeah. _Many_ talents.”

She started kissing his chest, moving up, kissing the column of his neck, and eventually reaching his lips. He deepened the kiss, flipping them so he was on top. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand, rolled it on, and lined himself up with her entrance, going in slowly. 

Her breath caught, and there was a moment when they booth looked into each other's eyes, and Rey saw the same vulnerability she felt staring back at her. 

He moved slowly, intertwining their fingers on both sides of her head, resting his forehead on hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to push all thoughts but the feel of him inside her out of her mind. 

Their kisses were languid and lazy, like they had all the time in the world. The build was slow and intimate, and she moaned as she came. He kissed her deeply, thrusting once, twice and following after. 

He spooned her until she fell asleep, and she woke him in the middle of the night, stroking his cock gently, and they went at it again. They both tried to ignore the world around them and their impending departure back to their respective lives. 

* * *

The next day, they only left their room to revisit the waterfall where he saw her that first day. She didn’t even mind not going around the capital to sightsee; she was having the best time of her life doing nothing. Kylo was an attentive lover, but they both ignored the fact that they hadn't talked about their future beyond their vacation.

It felt weird to think about. She liked him a lot, but he seemed like the type that didn’t tie himself down with just one person, and she was the type to date casually. 

He kissed her next to the waterfall, and she wanted him so badly that she begged him to take her right in the middle of the lake, lack of protection be damned. 

She would worry about that later, if there was anything to worry about. 

She was going home tomorrow and, loathe as she was to admit it, she would be leaving a bit of her heart in Naboo. 

* * *

She left him a note the next morning. 

_Thank you for the past few days. Take care._

_-Rey_

She went to the airport, boarded the plane, and cried all the way home.

* * *

Monday at the office was annoying. Everyone was asking how her vacation had been, and she was in no mood to tell them about Kylo, nor did she want to remember how he had shown her how magnificent sex can be. He hadn’t told her he wanted to continue this after their vacation, however, so she refused to google him. 

He had said he couldn’t be found anyway. 

“Hey Rey!! How was your vacation?” asked Rose, one of her best friends. 

“It was… amazing, really!” she sighed, smiling. “Naboo is so pretty and relaxing that I wanted to stay there forever.”

“Anything exciting happen?” asked Rose, not quite hiding her curiosity.

And so Rey told her about Kylo and the plane, about annoying each other, and then about having the best sex of her life. 

“I think you should find him.”

Rey bit her lip, the urge to find him strong, but eventually sighed. “I don’t know Rose. How do I find a guy who doesn’t wanna be found?”

Before Rose could speak, they got a reminder that there was a meeting in 5. 

“We’re not done yet,” said Rose. “We’ll find him, and you’re gonna have your fill of dick, if you know what I mean.” she finished, waggling her eyebrows.

Rey fake gasped, grabbing a notebook and heading to the conference room. 

* * *

If Rey was being honest, she hadn’t heard shit of what had been said. People kept talking about quarterly achievements and goals and things she couldn’t be bothered with. 

She had spent every free second she’d had since returning from Naboo thinking about Kylo, his hands, his lips, his voice. His eyes. She was going crazy. 

Her supervisor cleared his throat, but she didn’t look up and kept doodling instead. 

“I would also like to inform you that we have a new CEO,” her supervisor said excitedly. “He is highly recommended and an expert in our field. I’m sure we will all thrive under him. Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to Ben Solo.”

The door opened, and she heard footsteps, but she didn’t bother looking up. 

“Good Morning, everyone.”

_That voice._

The tip of her pencil broke and her breath caught in her throat. She looked up and locked eyes with her new CEO, Ben Solo. 

Kylo Ren. 

He masked his split-second shocked expression quickly, giving her a knowing smirk instead. 

Her mouth fell open. _What the fuck?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all. I’m so sorry this took me so long. On December 19th, I went to watch TRoS, aaaand yeah... I’m not gonna say anything else.  
> But, I’m back, and with a new chapter.  
> A MASSIVE THANK YOU to everyone who has read this, and taken their time to comment. Your support means the world to me, and I’m so grateful to have it ❤️
> 
> As always, betaed by my one and only Musickat18 ❤️
> 
> Tags have updated 😊

[ ](https://ibb.co/HX4b2sB)

* * *

Her mind was spinning. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be. She looked at the man at the door, willing him to be someone else, anyone else but Kylo… Ben… whoever the fuck he was. His face remained the same- impassive but testing the waters with a benign smile, not wanting to provoke her. If she dug deep enough through his layers, she could see traces of shock laced with trepidation

“Hello everyone,” he said casually, and she tried really hard not to get out of her seat and flee. “Please, just call me Ben. I’m so glad to be part of this team. I’m really looking forward to working with you all, and I promise my door is always open.”

There was light clapping from everyone but Rey was glued to the spot, willing her body to move, do something, anything, willing her lungs to take in enough oxygen.

“Rey, are you okay?” Rose whispered, but Rey barely heard her. All she could hear was her own quickened heartbeat.

She tried to focus her attention on something else - Rose, her own doodles, the view outside of the window, the soft hum of the AC. Closing her eyes, she tried taking deep breaths.

_In through the nose, out through the mouth._

She kept repeating that in her head until her heartbeat slowed to a normal pace. The feeling of boiling from the inside started to slowly subside.

She opened her eyes when she felt everything return to normal and, glad no one had taken notice of her minor breakdown, reevaluated the situation at hand.

The first thing she felt was rage.

He had lied to her, had made her believe he was someone he wasn’t.

_Maybe he has a twin?_

She stomped that thought down before it took life. Twins share a last name. Last time she checked, Ren and Solo weren’t the same name.

_Maybe it’s a professional name?_

She told her rational brain to shut up. Why had he lied to her?

His name was Ben Solo, and he was her new boss. He wasn’t Kylo Ren, and he wasn’t a sex therapist.

_How could she have been so stupid?_

He was talking, making jokes, her coworkers were actually laughing along, and some of the female ones were eye-fucking him while she-

Why was she feeling jealous? He wasn’t her boyfriend. She didn’t even know this person.

_But you didn’t really know Kylo either_ , said the small voice in the back of her head.

Ben concluded the meeting then, and Rey shot out of the chair and walked briskly to the door. Flinging it open, she fled into the restroom, ignoring the weird looks she was getting.

She turned on the faucet to the ice cold setting, shoving her wrists under running water. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She had to talk to him.

Turning the faucet off, she dried her hands and headed to the door, jumping back when it opened as she went to grab the handle.Rose entered, looking at her intently before closing the door and crossing her arms.

“So. Spill.” she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

“What?” _Feign ignorance._ She repeated this to herself like a mantra, hoping that if she said it enough she’d be able to pull it off.

“You had a full blown panic attack during a meeting, coincidentally right as we were introduced to our new boss. What’s going on?”

Rey sighed and looked elsewhere. “Nothing is going on, Rose. They’re two unrelated things that you’re just reading way too much into.”

Rose looked at her skeptically. “Uh huh.” she said rolling her eyes. “Sure.”

“Really!” Rey nodded, as if that alone would be enough to convince Rose.

“Oh, Rey.” Rose laughed. “It’s so cute how you think I’ll believe you.”

Rey sighed and leaned against the counter. “Okay. But promise you won’t make a big thing out of it.”

Rose walked next to her and hopped on the counter, sitting there and dangling her legs. “Promise. You can tell me anything.”

She took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. “You know Kylo?”

Rose nodded.

“Ben Solo is Kylo.”

She looked at Rose, who was in turn looking at her with her eyes so wide it almost made for a comical sight.

“What the fuck?”

“I know, I know.” she couldn't help whining. She was seriously fucked. “I swear he told me his name was Kylo Ren and that he was a sex therapist.Then Ben Solo walks through the door and sees me, and there was a split second when I could see he was just as shocked as me.”

“So why don’t you talk to him?” Rose asked, as if it were that easy.

“I know I should, but…” she chewed on her bottom lip. “I don’t know how to face him without… I don’t know. Thinking about… _things_.”

“You mean how you screwed him?” her friend asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Rey groaned. “Amongst other things.”

Rose laughed and rested her head on Rey’s right shoulder. “There will never be a right way, Rey. It’s gonna be awkward, and yeah, you’ll have to try extra hard to actually make eye contact, but you need to clear the air. This is your new boss,” she said, sighing. “You’ll have to deal with him on a daily basis.”

Rey rested her head on top of Rose’s, and they stayed that way for a few seconds until Rey jumped up, startling Rose.

“Oh, what the hell. When did I become so pathetic?” she said, pushing herself off the counter. “That asshole lied to me. It’s time I rip him a new one.”

Rose kept nodding. “Yes, that’s what I’m talking about. Go in there, and demand an explanation. He seemed like a decent guy when you were telling me about him before.”

Rey nodded in agreement, before shaking her head. “No, no. Stop thinking of him as a decent guy. He’s the enemy, Rose.”

“He’s also our boss, and half the office already wants to screw him, men and women alike.”

“Pft.” Rey scoffed. “They can suck him dry for all I care. I am done,” she shot back while heading to the door. “ _Done_.”

She flung the door open and slammed it shut behind her with more force than she intended to.

She didn’t care. She wanted some answers, and she was going to get them ASAP.

She strode to his office with a determined step, ignoring the weird looks she was getting from her coworkers. Raising her hand once she was in front of it, she took a deep breath and knocked.

“Come in.”

She shivered at the sound of his deep voice, and prayed to every deity that she would manage to keep her composure. She lowered the handle and went in, closing the door behind her.

His chin was resting on his hand, and he was looking at her with an amused expression. “I wondered how long it would take you.”

She stared at him, taking in his face, hardly believing that she had been kissing his full lips and running her fingers through his soft hair barely three days ago.

“Hello Kylo. Or is it Ben? I’m not sure, to be honest.” she said, eyebrow raised at him.

He leaned back in his chair and exhaled. “Ben is fine.”

“Right. Ben. So who is Kylo?” she asked, surprising herself with her own calm composure. “Because really, I could have _sworn_ I met Kylo, the sex therapist. Not Ben, whoever he is.”

“Rey-” he started, but she cut him off.

“Don’t. Please, don’t,” she half whispered. “Please, don’t lie to me.”

“I never wanted to lie to you. But then you went and made all those confessions during the flight that-”

“That what? That you saw the perfect opening to mock me?” she realized her voice had gotten an octave higher, but she didn’t care.

“No. I’m sorry. That was the only lie.” he said, getting out of his chair and walking towards her.

“The _only_ lie?!” she said, scoffing. “You’re a fucking asshole.”

“I didn’t see you calling me _that_ a few days ago,” he said, closing the first button of his suit. She had to stop her thoughts from drifting to what was underneath those clothes. “How should I have acted when a complete stranger told me she faked all her orgasms.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Are you for real? I was having a fucking panic attack, which you would know if you had more than two brain cells in your stupid head.”

“And I helped you get over it,” he said, and with every new insult, they kept drifting closer, like two magnets unable to stay apart.

“Oh wow, do you want a medal?” She shook her head. “I’m done talking to you. You are just the boss I have to deal with, because apparently the universe hates me. Nothing more.”

“Then why doesn’t the hate reach your eyes?” he said, closing the remaining distance between them. She stepped backwards, but for every step she took back, he stepped forward. “How do I know you’d love nothing more than to resume our little vacation?”

Her back hit the door and she swallowed. He was close, _too close_ , and she could smell him, feel the heat of his skin. She was burning up.

“You know nothing,” she said through gritted teeth.

He leaned in until his mouth was next to her ear. “I know everything about you.” His hand came to rest on her neck, inching its way lower to her breast, squeezing. “I know you are burning up right now.”

“Get off of me,” she said, her voice sounding breathy as she swallowed, wanting anything but.

“I’m just standing here. You could push me off and get away, if you wanted.” His hand kept inching lower and lower, until it found the hem of her skirt and pushed it up. “Come on, Rey. Do it.”

He was right, and she hated it. She hated this, and him, and his stupid lips, and the memory of him all over her, making her body sing.

He lowered his head to lick a stripe from her collarbone to her ear, and she snapped. She caught the collar of his shirt and crushed her mouth to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, before he palmed her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and combed her fingers through his hair, tugging on it.

“God, I missed you. There wasn’t a second I didn’t think about you,” he said through kisses, moving from her lips to her collarbone “or your cunt,” he kissed his way down her shoulder, pushing her shirt out of the way “or your lips wrapped around my cock.”

“Shut up and fuck me already,” she said through gritted teeth, wanting nothing more than for him to stop talking and get to it before she went crazy.

“Impatient are we?” he whispered on her skin. She felt him smirk.

“You’re an asshole.”

“You’re fucking amazing.”

She rubbed herself against him, feeling him hard against the apex of her thighs. _God_ , this man. He was going to drive her crazy.

“Kylo-” she said, her voice a breathy moan.

“What do you want?” he bit her neck and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning too loudly.

“You.” she pulled his head back to look at him. “I want you. And after you fuck me against this door- the only thing separating us from our coworkers- we’re gonna talk.”

He nodded, though she wondered if he had heard anything after "fuck me". He unzipped his pants and let them fall, underwear following suit. He pushed hers aside and nudged at her entrance with his cock.

She squeezed her thighs around him, and he pushed in.

They both sighed- she of being filled by him. He started moving slowly, gradually increasing the pace,as if he couldn't stop himself from speeding up.

“Does this turn you on, Rey? Me fucking you in my office, where anyone could hear?” he said, and _fuck_ if it didn’t turn her on.

“Turns me on as much as it does you. How many times today have you fantasized about me sucking you off under your desk?” she said between moans. “Me sucking your big cock while you’re talking to our coworkers?”

“I bet you’d love me eating you out in public,” he said, his teeth grazing her neck.

She felt her orgasm building up and wondered how this man could manage to give her one every time they fucked.

“You know I’m not opposed to some voyeurism.”she said, short of breath.

“You’re a filthy little thing, Rey,” he said, grunting, and her name on his lips did weird things to her.

She tugged his hair tighter, seconds away from peaking. “Only for you.”

He snapped his hips harder and faster to hers, making the door rattle, and she faintly realized they had both forgotten to be quiet.

Her dam broke free, and she bit his shoulder, shaking from her orgasm. Now complete mush in his hands, she tried to hold onto him as best as she could as he pounded into her.

“Will you cum inside me, sir?” she whispered in his ear and he groaned.

“Fuck,” was all he said before he came, thick hot spurts coating her walls.

She dropped her head on his shoulder. They stayed there awhile, trying to catch their breath, before he pushed off the wall and walked her to his desk.

He gently deposited her there, and grabbed a Kleenex from his table, wiping her clean.

“You wanted to talk?” he said, watching her carefully.

She hopped off the table, lowering her skirt and fixing her blouse. “I’m off at 4. Meet me at the bar around the corner,” she said, walking to the door. “And don’t be late.”

She walked out of the office, satisfied nobody was looking at her, a smirk plastered on her face.

Life had thrown her a curveball, but she’d be damned if she didn’t turn this to her advantage.

* * *

Ben hadn’t honestly thought his small prank on a plane would turn into such a huge mess. First, he had vacationed next to the girl, then he had fucked her, then he had thought about her the whole time she was gone. He tried to leave that vacation behind him as he had strolled into his new job that morning, and had almost thrown himself out of the window when he had seen her sitting in that meeting, looking as perfect as he had remembered her.

The universe hated him.

He had been glad to see her, but judging by her expression, she hadn't shared his feelings. He noticed her panic attack half a second later and, unable to do anything about it, tried to look at her as little as possible during the meeting, scared that if he did, he would go to her side and tell her to breathe.

She eventually seemed to calm down, looking anywhere but at him, and as soon as he concluded the meeting, she shot out of her chair and bolted out of the door.

He then waited impatiently, walking the whole perimeter of his office twenty times, until he heard a soft knock on the door.

He didn’t hesitate to sit. He was sure it was her, and he didn’t want to be caught waiting for her like the pathetic man he was.

She came in like a whirlwind, knocking his breath out of his chest and logic out of his head, and he wondered how he had ever let her go.

She was perfect.

Ben acted cool and collected when he was anything but. He wasn’t surprised to find himself inside her again, he just didn’t think it would be so soon.

“Will you cum inside me, sir?” she whispered in his ear, and he felt himself slipping like a pathetic little teenager.

“Fuck,” was all he managed to say before losing all sort of sense and letting go, coming inside her delicious heat.

Her head dropped on his shoulder, and he resisted the urge to kiss her head, inhale the sweet scent of her hair, doing anything more than what she had already allowed.

He carried her over to the table and made sure to be as gentlemanly as possible, though he had a feeling she didn’t care at that moment.

He wiped her clean, and pushed her underwear back into place again. “You wanted to talk?”

She hopped off the table, lowering her pencil skirt and fixing her blouse. “I’m done at 4. Meet me at the bar around the corner.” she said, walking to the door. “And don’t be late.”

He watched her walk out of the door and wondered who of the two of them was more fucked at that precise moment, Rey, or him?

He checked the time. 11:20 AM.

This was going to be a fucking _long_ day.

* * *

He was at the bar at 4:00 sharp, not wanting to give her anything else to complain about. He ordered himself a drink - whiskey on the rocks - and she walked through the door the moment the waiter left.

Like sunlight.

“Hey,” he said, trying to sound casual.

“Hi.” she waved at the waiter, who in turn just waved back.

He frowned at the exchange. “Aren’t you going to order?” he asked, and she shook her head.

“I’m a regular here. He knows what I drink.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds, before she spoke.

“So.”

He looked at her and repeated. “So.”

The waiter came with their drinks - his whiskey and Rey’s wine - and she took a small sip as soon as he left.

“Kylo Ren. Tell me all about him and his short-lived adventure.”

“Look, Rey-” he started but she interrupted him.

“No. No more lies. I slept with a complete stranger.”

He raised his eyebrow. “Kylo was also a complete stranger to you.”

“No,” she said. “I thought I knew his profession.”

“Well, you know my profession now.” He rubbed his forehead, not knowing how to make it right. “I’m sorry, okay? I lied to you, but that wasn’t my intention. I didn’t know we were vacationing at the same Airbnb. I didn’t know things would go that far between us.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Rey. I haven’t thought about anything else since you left. I was going crazy the whole rest of my vacation. I ended up leaving just as stressed and sleep deprived as I came.”

She looked at him and didn’t say anything. He reached forward to grip her hand but thought better of it at the last moment, dropping it to his lap with a sigh.

“I’m so, so sorry. I swear I would change it all if I could go back.”

She looked at him for a beat before she sighed and took a sip of her drink. “What now?”

“Well,” he said, swallowing and licking his dry lips. “For starters, we could get to know each other better. Start over.” He extended his hand. “Hi, I’m Ben.”

She smiled timidly and gave him her small hand. “I’m Rey.”

“Ray? Like ray of sunshine?”

She made a face and he resisted the urge to kiss her. “Ew, that’s a man’s name. No, it’s Rey with an ‘e’.”

“Oh, sorry, Rey with an ‘e’.” He smirked. “You sure look like one, though,” he said, and then shook his head. “Like a ray of sunshine, I mean - sorry.”

She blushed and giggled, all dimples, and he melted.

“Nice to meet you, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this and thanks for reading- you can find me on Tumblr Shestoolazytologin or Twitter @Reylo4President. 😊


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Sorry this took so long - my laptop died, and that sucked. Thanks for your support and patience - I cherish each and everyone of you!
> 
> Things will get a bit angsty for our babies. They're idiots (what's new?) and they want to be together, but they're scared.  
> Our favorite princess will be making an appearance.
> 
> As always, betaed by my one and only Musickat18 ❤️

[ ](https://ibb.co/HX4b2sB)

Ben was playful, funny, smug, witty and had the driest sense of humor. He loved whiskey on the rocks (something he claimed to have gotten from his father), reading, calligraphy, and pasta, though he could cook about anything he put his mind to. He loved animals, and when Rey found out he had no pets, she couldn't help but try to convince him to get a dog. 

“Think about it,” she said one day over drinks. “You could get a black dog and name it Kylo.”

“Or I get a chihuahua and name it Rey,” was his answer, earning him a huff of indignation from Rey. His lips twitched in amusement. “Think about it. It’s perfect. You'd both be tiny and harmless looking, but actually loud and dangerous when triggered.”

She also learned Ben was an only child, and that his upbringing had been rather lonely. Unfortunately, loneliness was something Rey understood well.

All these details she had learned during Ben's first week at the office. It was great, getting to know him, except...

She was horny. 

She wanted him (a lot), but they were doing so great as friends. Adding sex into the mix was definitely not a smart idea.

Not that being attracted to him was a walk in the park, either. He was certainly boyfriend material - gorgeous, smart, articulate, and the sex had been fantastic - and even though sex was off the table, she was having a hard time walking into his office and not immediately looking at the wall against which they'd last had sex.

However, despite all of that, getting to know Ben didn’t mean she was over her hurt at being lied to. She was trying to leave it behind, start fresh with him, but kept wondering if anything he said was real. 

She wanted to trust him, wanted to turn off the small part of her brain that kept her from fully trusting anyone, but she had been broken and disappointed one too many times, and she didn’t know whether she would recover the trust broken by Ben's lie. 

* * *

“How did you have a key to my room? In Varykino?"

Rey took a bite of her chicken after asking the question. They were eating dinner at his place that night.

Ben ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. “That happens when you own the place.”

She almost choked on her wine, setting the glass down as she swallowed quickly. “You _what?_ ! You’re the _Mister Ben_ the staff kept talking about?”

“I… guess?” he said, looking bemused and eventually shrugging. “It used to belong to my grandmother, Pa-”

“Padme Amidala…” she whispered in awe, eyes widening. “Your grandmother was Padme Amidala.”

He nodded as she tried to recover from the shock. 

“Oh my God.” She couldn’t stop repeating as she tried to process that Ben’s grandmother was Padme Amidala. “Oh my god. Oh my _god._ ”

He was looking at her, worry etched in his features. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, her voice weak as she looked back at him. “It’s just…Padme has been my idol for as long as I can remember.”

His eyebrows rose, and he leaned back in his chair. “Really?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “What’s not to idolize? Youngest queen at fourteen, most loved one too. Kind, beautiful, smart. She was the full package.”

He thought about it for a moment and nodded. “I suppose you’re right. People tell me she was larger than life, but I never met her. Neither did my mother, although she did get her hands on some family photos.”

“Oh, really?” she asked, taking another bite of her chicken.

“Yeah,” he said, shrugging one shoulder. “I could show you sometime, if you’d like.”

She smiled and nodded, excitement coursing through her. She couldn’t believe he was willing to show her family photos. “I’d love that, thank you!”

**X**

They continued making small talk during dinner — she talked a lot while he just listened. Listening to Rey, watching her expression change every time she spoke about topics she loved, warmed his heart.

She was smart, funny, beautiful, bright — so bright — and he couldn’t stop wondering how different things could have been had he not trolled her on that flight. Would this dinner have been a date? Would they have started with an easy friendship, maybe over time leading to something more? He wanted to turn back time and change everything so desperately. He regretted every single one of his actions, but changing how things had gone would mean changing those few days with Rey, and those were some of the happiest moments of his life. 

He wanted her so badly — wanted to touch her, kiss her, hold her, fall asleep and wake up next to her, cherish everything about her. 

“Tell me about your parents.” she said, interrupting his miserable musings as she handed him the dirty dishes. 

“What about them?” He started the dishwasher and turned to face her.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, nursing her glass of wine. “You said they weren’t present.”

He looked away for a moment, gathering his thoughts, and then back at her. “My mother is Leia Organa. I don’t believe I need to say much else about her. She and my father met when she met my uncle — my father and uncle were friends. My dad, he’s…her complete opposite.”

“She’s a princess, right?” she asked.

“Well, just a senator now,” he said, shrugging one shoulder. 

“A princess.” She stared at him, raising an eyebrow. “Princess Leia Organa.”

He groaned. “Of a non existing country.”

She just kept blinking at him with mouth agape. “Ben… you’re a prince.”

He covered his face with both hands, heat rising to the tip of his ears. “I’m not.”

“Your mom was a princess. I’m pretty sure that makes you a prince.” he looked at her through his fingers and saw her crossing her arms in front of her chest, raising an eyebrow.

“Technically, the country dissolved years before I was born, so I’m not a prince,” he said, matter of fact. 

“That means nothing.” She waved him off and took another sip of her wine. 

“ _Anyway…_ ” he tried changing the subject, hoping she would get the hint. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll drop it for now. We will get back to that another time. You said your dad is the complete opposite of your mother. How so?” she reached for the fridge door and pulled it open, grabbing the bottle of wine. 

She looked so at ease in his space, as if she belonged there. He banished those thoughts from his mind entirely. He wanted her, but friendship was all she was willing to give him — for now, he hoped. He couldn’t exactly complain, this being his own screw up, and he was glad she was even willing to talk to him.

“He loathes politics, anything rich or too extra, hates being the center of attention. He’s more of a sidelines type of person,” He said.

She filled a glass and put the bottle back in the fridge. “Sounds like you’re a mix of both of them.” she said, eyeing him. 

He shrugged. “I’m used to it, but my dad could never manage to.”

“Did it bother your mom?” she asked softly. 

He thought for a second. 

Had it bothered her? She had always been composed, never letting anyone glimpse her true thoughts and emotions, always the politician. Maybe that’s why his parents’ marriage was a constant roller coaster of ups and downs.

“Maybe,” he said, remembering the countless fights he had tried to block out. “I think she wanted to shape him into someone he wasn’t, and when they both saw that wasn’t working, they either fought or broke up. They never divorced, but they might as well have.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, putting her hand over his. 

The moment her skin touched his, he felt shocks of sensation running from his hand to the rest of his body. 

She snatched her hand back, clearing her throat. “I should get going, it’s getting late.” She headed to the other side of the counter to grab her coat and purse from the chair. “Thanks for the lovely dinner, Ben.”

“Are you sure you can drive?” he said, eyeing her.

“Yeah,” she said nonchalantly. “Besides, it’s not so far away.”

He nodded, stepping closer to give her a hug. She did the same, and after a short, but warm embrace, she pulled away slightly. She looked up at him, and his breath caught in his throat. This was close, _too close_ for him to keep his feelings friendly, and he tried to quiet his racing heart. She smelled so good, and the thought of pulling away was like a physical pain in his chest. He could count every freckle on her cheeks. Her bright, hazel eyes dropped to his lips, and he prayed to every god that she didn’t kiss him. He wouldn’t be able to resist her, wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself.

He cleared his throat and forced himself to step back. “Text me when you get home, okay?”

His words seemed to snap her back to reality, her eyes fluttering as she nodded. “Okay. Goodnight, Ben,” she whispered, turning around and stepping outside of his apartment.

“Night, Rey,” he said, watching her walk away. He closed the door and leaned back against it, exhaling,

It had been a week since they had decided to try and be friendly, and he was already desperate for her. He didn’t know how much longer he could take.

* * *

Rey closed her apartment door and leaned against it, dropping her head back with a sharp thud. Being around Ben was becoming harder by the second, and she spent more time than she cared to think about stopping herself from forgetting all the reasons why having sex with him was a bad idea and just jumping him.

It would be so easy. She recognized his cologne when he was near, caught every tick of his jaw, couldn't take her eyes off the way his fingers moved, and struggled to hide how the deep timber of his voice went straight to her core. When he touched her, it was like he set her skin on fire.

She wanted him, but that didn’t change the fact that she didn’t really know him, that he had lied to her.

Tossing her keys on the counter, she discarded her shoes and headed to her bedroom, stripping her clothes off. Flopping back on the bed, she stared at the ceiling and exhaled.

She was a mess. Her life was a mess. Her choices were a mess. She had been kidding herself thinking she could be just friends with Ben. There was something electric between them that, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, still resulted in her coming on her fingers every night, his name on her lips, wishing it was him making her come instead. 

She thought of Ben now as her hand drifted between her legs, and she started playing with her clit. Ben smiling, running his fingers through his hair, accidentally touching her. Ben kissing her, taking care of her. Ben’s laughter booming in the office, making her heart beat faster.

She moved her fingers slowly, all while remembering the feel of Ben inside her. He filled her up in more ways than one, his presence in her life like the missing piece of a puzzle she had been trying to solve for years.

Playing with her nipple, the tension built. She rocked her hips, trying to chase her orgasm. She let her imagination run wild, remembering what it felt like to have Ben inside and all around her — the deep thrust of his hips, the words of encouragement whispered in her ear. She soared higher and higher until she came with a loud moan, free falling, chest heaving with each sharp intake of breath. 

Once her breathing calmed down, she opened her eyes and looked to her side.

She was alone. 

Ben was her boss and friend, and she was alone. She forced herself up and into the bathroom, feeling numb as she showered on autopilot, numb. Halfway through washing her hair, the numbness began to wear off, all the feelings she had been ignoring coming bubbling up to the surface. She burst into tears, unable to force her feelings back down. Sitting on the shower floor and hugging her knees, she lost track of time, crying until the water ran cold.

She forced herself out of the shower, drying herself off, and walking to bed wrapped in her towel.

Laying down in her towel, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Ben walked into the office the next morning earlier than usual, only to find Rey at her desk, working. Her water bottle was almost empty and there were coffee mugs scattered next to her keyboard, indicating she had been there awhile. He glanced at the clock, frowning when he realized it was only 7:13 a.m.

“Good Morning,” he said, approaching her desk and resting his hip against it. “When did you come in?”

His eyebrows shot up when she looked at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, and she had dark circles under them. She was also pale, looking almost sick, though she hadn’t shown any signs of it the previous night. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned. 

She blinked as if coming out of a stupor and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just slept bad.” She took a look around the office — it was empty, except for the two of them. “Was there anything you needed?”

She sounded strange, though he couldn’t put his finger on how. There was just something about her tone that didn’t sit well with him. He didn’t want to push her, however. 

“No. Just came to say hi,” he answered slowly.

“Oh,” she said, her lips curving up in a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Well then. If that is all, I’ll just get back to my work.” She pointed at her computer screen. “I’ll see you later, I guess?”

He narrowed his eyes, still trying to figure out what was wrong, before nodding and stepping back. “Yeah. Yeah, sure. See you around.”

He turned around, frowning as he walked to his office. Something was wrong with Rey, and even though he didn’t want to push her, but he was determined to find out the cause. 

* * *

He couldn’t concentrate at all that day, his mind replaying the earlier exchange with Rey. He kept trying to tell himself that there was nothing to worry about, that she would have told him if anything was wrong. That's what friends did, right? She had just gotten a bad night's sleep.

Realizing he couldn’t concentrate without another cup of coffee, he walked out of his office and towards the kitchen. He glanced at Rey’s desk, hoping to check in on her, but she wasn’t there. 

As he rounded the corner, he heard laughter coming from inside. He stopped outside the doorway, feeling warmth enveloping him. Rey’s laughter was melodic, contagious, and it automatically made him happy.

“Oh my god, Rose. That’s hilarious!” Rey said, her laughter gradually dying down. 

“I know, right? It was like talking to the wall though,” Rose said, throwing her hands up in frustration. “I swear, it’s like he was louder than before.”

Rey burst out laughing again, her hand covering her mouth. Ben chose that moment to walk into the room, and both set of eyes turning to look at him. 

“Hey, Ben!” Rose waved at him, her face breaking into a blinding smile. 

Rey just looked at him, a soft smile playing on her lips before her features became neutral again. “I should go work,” she said, putting her mug in the dishwasher. “See you later.”

He watched her walk out of the office in confusion, until he put two and two together and frowned. 

Was Rey avoiding him?

Turning to Rose, he saw her watching him intently. “Everything okay?” she asked.

He shook his head in confusion. “I’m not sure. How do you know if someone is avoiding you?”

Rose shrugged. “You just know.”

“Right…” he trailed off, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“Hey!” Rose said, eyes lighting up. “I tried that recipe you told me about the other day.” 

He grinned. “Really? Thoughts?”

Rose looked so excited he was afraid she was going to combust any second. “Oh my god, Ben! It was amazing! I didn’t know you could do _that_ with shrimp shell. And the ravioli stuffing was so refreshing. The taste was on point, and I will definitely do it again...”

Ben listened to Rose go on about the pasta recipe, his thoughts straying to Rey once again. He wanted to ask Rose if she knew what was bothering Rey, but figured Rose probably wouldn't tell him even if she did know.

_What do you have to lose?_ a small voice in his head supplied. _You know there’s something going on. Rose is your friend._

_But she’s Rey’s friend first, then mine,_ he answered back. _I don’t want to put her in an uncomfortable position._

The voice quieted down, and he took it as a sign not to ask. 

“Ben? You okay?” Rose asked, eyeing him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and gave Rose a slight smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I just remembered something important.”

“Oh,” she said, putting her dirty mug in the dishwasher. “Well then. In that case, I will leave you to it. Work won’t do itself, you know?” She winked. 

He smiled and gave her a slight wave. “See you around!”

She waved back. He stared at her retreating form for a few seconds before looking at his mug. 

Rey was avoiding him. He wasn’t sure how he knew, he just knew he did. 

Rey was avoiding him, and he had no idea why. 

* * *

Leia stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. She eyed the spacious room, taking in the simplicity and light streaming in through the ceiling-to-floor windows. Colors were amazing, but there was a certain beauty to sunlight reflecting off the white surfaces of a room surrounded by glass. She crossed it, heading to the glass doors on her far left, purse hanging on the crook of her elbow. Stopping at the front desk, she cleared her throat before she smiled. 

“I’m here to see Ben? Solo.” She clarified the last name just in case there were multiple Bens.

The girl smiled from the other side of the desk. “May I have your name please?”

“Leia Organa,” she said. “His mother.”

The girl nodded. “One moment please.” She lifted the phone to her ear and pressed a button. “Ben, your mother is here. Shall I send her in?” A pause. “Okay, thanks.”

She hung up and smiled warmly. “He said to go in. Do you know which way it is?”

Leia shook her head. “I’m afraid I don’t. Which one is it?”

The girl stepped out from behind the desk, and tilted her head, a silent invitation to follow her. “I can take you.”

Leia followed her, taking a look around. The office was quite spacious, the general colors being white with light brown here and there. The concept was an open office, no barriers except for the desks being arranged in a way that everyone had screen privacy. She stopped in front of a door in the same shade of light brown. The front desk girl, whose name Leia had unfortunately never gotten, knocked lightly before lowering the handle, letting her in. 

Thanking her, she walked in, lifting her eyes and meeting her son’s. 

She took him in, and smiled. “Hello, Ben.”

* * *

He opened the door, letting his mother walk out first, following suit. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow evening,” Ben said, hugging his mother. 

It seemed unbelievable that they had gone four years without contact, and yet here he was, hugging her. It had taken them both a long while to get over the hurt of past disagreements, but they had both tried and were now in a good place.

“You should bring that girl over sometime,” she smiled. “I would love to meet her.”

He glanced at Rey from the corner of his eye, his heart beating fast when he saw her subtly eyeing them. They were a good distance away, but he knew she could hear him. 

It was funny that his mother was talking about Rey so casually without realizing she was sitting just a few feet away, and neither of them had any idea. 

“Will do,” he said, hoping his mother would stop talking. 

She took the hint and nodded. 

“Bye, sweetie,” she said, and glancing around, turned on her heels and left. 

* * *

Leia got in the car and drove off the parking lot, replaying those last few minutes with her son in her head. He had been distracted the whole time, and as they were saying goodbye, she had seen him glance somewhere to his right. She hadn’t looked at the same time, of course — she was smarter than that — but as she had waited for the elevator, she had ever so subtly looked to where his eyes had been. 

One of his colleagues — a woman — was staring at them in what her son most probably thought was subtle, when it was anything but. It had taken Leia about a tenth of a second to realize what was going on. 

She was the girl, and Leia could see in her eyes that her commentary about Ben bringing a girl home had made her suspicious. 

_Poor idiots_ , she thought, shaking her head. She had told herself she wouldn’t get mixed up in her son’s love life, but she would do whatever necessary to see him happy, even if it meant dirtying her hands. 

_Not yet,_ she told the small voice in her head. _But I will, if I have to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this and thanks for reading- you can find me on Tumblr Shestoolazytologin or Twitter @Reylo4President. 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope you’re staying safe in these crazy times. This chapter was betaed by Musickat18, who is an amazing writer herself so go give her some love ❤️
> 
> For those of you reading my High School AU “I Know Places We Won’t Be Found”, I just sent the chapter to my beta 😘
> 
> There’s a sprinkling of meddling Leia as well as a new character introduced in this chapter. I’m excited to get in his head and finally write him 😍 
> 
> Thank you for the continuous love you give this little fic of mine. You’re the absolute best.
> 
> Love, E ❤️

If you asked Leia Organa what word the public would use to describe her, she would say “strategic”. If you asked her what word her husband would describe her, she would say “stubborn”. And if you asked her what word her son would use to describe her, she would say “meddling”. Normally, she always strived to be the first, sometimes the second, and very rarely—if ever—the third one. 

Today she had decided to be all three. 

She had checked, and then double-checked, everything. She had twisted and turned it every direction in her head, trying to detect the flaws in her plan and finding none. She had taken the feelings of both parties involved into consideration and had decided that if the end result was good—and it would be, because Leia’s plans rarely failed, alienating her son for years not included—then said parties would thank her for the rest of their lives. 

Her heels clicked on the marble floor of the foyer as she walked to the reception desk, stopping in front of the same young woman from the last time she was there. 

“Hello dear. I’m here to see Ben?”

The young woman smiled and nodded. “I’ll let him know you’re here,” she said, reaching for the phone. 

Leia waved her off. “Oh, don’t worry. I called him on my way here. I’ll just go right in.”

She turned on her heel, walking to her son’s office. She spotted the girl from last time sitting at her desk, typing away, her features set in a look of concentration. 

She was pretty. 

Taking a deep breath, Leia stopped and looked around, and pretended she was lost. She turned to the girl and approached her. 

“Excuse me,” Leia said. 

The girl’s eyes moved from the screen to Leia, and she froze. 

“I’m looking for Ben, but I just realized I don’t remember where his office is.”

“Oh.” She blinked. “It’s down the hall, second door on your left. 

Leia put on her best mortified smile. “I’m worried I’ll open a door to someone else. I _wish_ I would have taken the nice, young lady at the reception up on her offer to take me there.” She looked around before her eyes landed on the girl again. “Oh, but don’t let me bother you. I’m sure I’ll find it. Thank you..”

She turned around and took small, tentative steps to her left. 

_3, 2, 1…_

“Wait!”

She smirked. It had worked like a charm. She schooled her features back to complete neutrality and tried to sound as innocent as possible as she turned back. “Yes?” 

“I can take you there? I need to bring him some papers, anyway.” She shrugged, a kind smile on her face. “We just have to make a stop at the copy room first, if that’s okay?”

Leia smiled, waving her off. “Oh, sure. You’re being so kind as it is. I wouldn’t want to impose…”

“No, no. No problem at all,” she said, standing while still clicking away. “Let me just send this to the copy machine,” a few more clicks. “And done. Let’s go.”

Leia followed close behind her, taking in her appearance. She was tall, taller than Leia, though most people were. 

“I’m Rey, by the way. Pleasure to meet you.”

Of course her name was Rey. She was as bright as the sun. Rey was the perfect name for her. 

“Leia, Ben’s mom.” She smiled. “The pleasure is all mine.” 

They reached the copy room and Rey inserted a card, pressing a few buttons before the machine hummed to life. 

“So Rey,” she said, “how long have you been working here?”

She prayed Rey was good at small talk.

“About three years now, give or take,” Rey said, smiling, leaning against the copier and crossing her arms.

“Do you like it?” Leia asked, hoping she didn’t sound too intrusive.

Rey nodded. “It’s pretty okay. I think half of how well you like your job is the people you work with. I’ve made good friends here, so honesty, it doesn't even feel like coming to work anymore. It’s fun.”

Leia smiled, nodding. “I understand that. I wish I could say the same about my work environment.” She sighed. “I love what I do, but sometimes I wish people weren’t so dense.”

Rey laughed—a warm, genuine laugh that would make anyone happy. She was bright, and Leia could see why Ben was so smitten—because it was obvious he was.

Rey collected her papers and grabbed a folder from the shelf. She wrote something on the cover, put the papers inside, and grabbed the card from the copy machine.

“Okay, let’s go to Ben.”

They walked in comfortable silence, stopping once they reached her son’s office. Rey knocked softly before entering. 

“The reports,” she said, placing the folder on his desk. “And your mum.”

Ben’s jaw worked in the familiar way that Leia knew meant he was chewing on his words. “This is Rey,” he said. “I asked for grandma’s photos the other day so I could show her.”

“Oh,” she said, feigning obliviousness. Turning to Rey, she said, “Did you like them?”.

The girl looked between her and Ben. “Um… Ben hasn’t showed me anything yet…”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Really?’ she said, turning to Ben. ‘I gave you those four days ago.”

Ben shrugged. “We’ve been busy.”

“Well then,” she said, clasping Rey’s hands. Rey’s eyes went wide and Ben’s own zeroed in on their clasped hands. 

“I would love to grab lunch with you someday,” Leia said, “and tell you more about my mother.”

“Oh, I—” Rey looked at Ben, then back to Leia. “I don’t mean to impose.”

“Nonsense,” Leia said, waving her off. “I would love to. How does tomorrow sound?”

Rey’s eyes were trained on Ben’s, who simply rolled his eyes and shrugged. She looked back to Leia, smiling and nodding. “Tomorrow sounds great.”

“It’s settled, then,” Leia said, smiling “I’ll come by your desk again before I go so we can talk about time and place. Does that sound good?”

Rey nodded again before excusing herself and walking out of the office, closing the door behind her. 

Leia waited a second before turning around, preparing to face her annoyed son, and when she turned he was indeed very annoyed.

* * *

Ben had been having an okay day. Rey was still acting weird for some reason, but he drowned himself with work as a distraction. It had been working well enough until he had realized he needed some reports from Rey. Swallowing his pride—because he couldn’t be the one to break the ice between them when he had no idea what was wrong—he had called her and asked about them. The deal had been that Rey would print them out and bring them to him.

The deal had not included his nosy mother.

She had walked into his office as if she owned it and had made herself at home. Then she had invited to lunch the very person who had been plaguing his thoughts day and night.

What was worse, the person had said yes, because what the fuck else was she supposed to do? 

He looked at his mother reproachfully. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

She had the gall to act surprised that he was upset. The nerve.

“I like her,” she said “She’s a wonderful girl.”

“Mother.” He made sure to add as much sternness to his voice as he could. “You do not get to come here and meddle in _my_ business.”

“Oh?” she said, turning to the door and pointing at it, looking confused. “Is she your business?”

“She’s my colleague.”

“Yes,” she said, nodding. “She’s your colleague, and nothing else. So lunching with her shouldn’t be a problem. Unless,” she trailed off thoughtfully, tapping her chin. “Unless you were to, say, _like_ her. Or date her. Which you aren’t. Because, as far as I know, I taught you to go after what you want instead of brooding.”

He blinked. What?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he said, leaning back in his chair.

“Sure, Ben,” she said, winking. “Anyway, I just came here to give you this.” 

She reached inside her bag and pulled a card out, handing it to him. A formal invitation, he realized as he took it.

“What’s this?” He looked up at her questioningly.

She smiled. “It’s an invitation to the charity gala I’m hosting. I’m inviting several businesses, and yours is one of them. It’s an invitation for everyone working here.” She paused. “No hidden agenda.”

He nodded, entirely unconvinced. “Okay, thank you. I’ll let them know.”

“Great,” she said, smiling. “I’ll get going now. Do show Rey the photos I gave you, okay? Whatever has you brooding can be solved with drinks and actual communication.”

He rolled her eyes as she exited his office and pondered on her words. He knew he could solve everything that way, but what was he supposed to do if she kept avoiding him?

He thought about it for several moments, when he decided.

Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

“Wait, wait—let me get this straight: Ben’s mom, _the_ Leia Organa, invited you to lunch with her?” 

Rey nodded, sighing, and Rose started laughing. “Oh my god.”

Rey tried speaking several times, but every time she opened her mouth to say something, Rose started laughing again. When it became obvious Rose would never stop laughing, she rolled her eyes.

“Rose—”

“But like, what was his reaction?” Rose wheezed, wiping stray tears at the corner of her eyes.

“He just—” Rey shrugged and rolled her eyes, trying to mimic Ben’s expression. “I don’t think he was very happy.”

“No shit.” Rose finally stopped laughing, which Rey was very thankful for. “When are you going out?”

“On Saturday,” she said. “There’s this place she recommended close to her house, and I told her I’d meet her there. Rose… am I making a mistake?”

Rose smiled sympathetically. “I mean, you can’t exactly say no. And I’m sure she doesn’t know your and Ben’s history.”

Rey shook her head. “We have no history, Rose. We just met on vacation. That’s it.”

Rose shot her a pointed look. “Rey. Don’t be stupid. You met, you had sex, you like him, and he likes you. You _have_ a history.”

“You forgot about the part where he gave me a false identity and turned out to be my new boss.”

“Yes, but—” Rose sighed. “Look. I know you have trust issues, and I don’t blame you, really, I don’t, but knowing his real name wouldn’t have made a difference. You still wouldn’t have known he was your new boss, and we both know you still would have slept with him.” 

Rey opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a voice she knew all too well.

“Does anyone have plans on Friday?” 

Ben was standing near the entrance, voice loud and clear enough to be heard by everyone. Rey glanced around, seeing heads shaking.

“Drinks? All of us? It’s on the office.”

Rey saw heads nodding, people punching the air at the prospect of free drinks. Ben nodded, announcing he was going to send a mass email with the details. When he turned to leave, Rey caught his eyes for the smallest fraction of a second. The emotion in them made her heart clench, and she had to resist the urge to go hug him.

She reminded herself of all the reasons she couldn’t, of how it would make everything that much worse. If she were being honest with herself, however, her decision to avoid him hadn’t helped much either. She still craved him, still wished he was with her, touching her, making her feel all the things she only felt with him. She wasn’t sure what was worse—being around him and not having him, or not being around him at all. 

Her email pinged with a new date set on the calendar by Ben—drinks at five after work at the bar around the corner, the place where they had decided to be friends. It felt so long ago, even though it had been merely weeks. 

“Are you going?” Rose asked, standing next to her. Rey looked from Rose, at the screen, and then at Rose again. 

“I don’t know.” Rey trailed off, biting her lip. 

“Oh, come on,” Rose said, cocking her head. “Everyone will be there. Literally everyone. I just heard them talking about it.”

Rey looked at the RSVP, sighed, and gave in, clicking _yes_. “Rose, if something goes wrong, it’s gonna be your fault.” 

* * *

Friday came sooner than she expected. She had been nervous in the days leading up to it, a feeling she couldn’t explain making her vaguely nauseated. There was no reason for it, and yet she knew she couldn’t seem to get rid of it. 

Logging out of her account, she turned her laptop off, shoving the stack of papers on her desk in the drawer.

“Hey, ready?” 

Rose stood on the other side of the desk, purse in hand. Rey nodded, grabbing her purse and walking with Rose to the elevator. The doors were almost closed when Ben approached and pressed the door open button. He stepped in and turned to the front without speaking.

Rey held her breath, aware that if she breathed, she would inhale Ben’s cologne and her carefully constructed walls would crumble. She willed the elevator to go faster, cursing the fact that she worked on the second highest floor of a tall rise building..

Any hopes of an uneventful ride died when Rose decided to open her mouth. 

“Ben, I must say, you look very handsome today. Wouldn’t you agree, Rey?” 

Rey choked on her own spit.

Clearing her throat, she hummed in agreement, hoping Ben wouldn’t hear. Wishful thinking.

“Thank you,” he said in a low voice, glancing at her. “You, too.”

The elevator came to a stop, pinging. When the doors finally opened, Rey sprinted out of the elevator, dragging Rose after her.

“Wow, rude much?” Rose said. “We’re heading to the same place as Ben. We could have gone together.”

Rose pulled her to a stop. “Stop being ridiculous, Rey, and stop avoiding him. It’s absurd..”

“Everything okay?” Ben asked, approaching them. 

Rose waved him off. “Oh, yeah. Everything’s fine. Rey just feels claustrophobic sometimes so she always sprints out of the elevator.”

He nodded, his eyes telling her he didn’t believe a word of it but was kind enough to drop the subject. 

The three of them walked in silence to the bar finding it full of their colleagues when they entered.

They ordered drinks, and Rey noticed Ben kept glancing at the door. 

“Waiting for someone?” Rose asked, following his gaze. He nodded, and Rey’s heart sank.

“I invited a friend of mine,” he said. 

Rey tried not to think about whether it was just a friend or a _friend_ friend.

“My mother came by earlier this week,” he said, tapping his fingers on the counter. Rey pretended she wasn’t paying attention to the conversation. “She has invited us to her annual charity gala.”

Rose almost choked on her drink. “Us?”

He nodded. “Us as in, the whole office.”

“Wow,” said Rose, dumbfounded. “When’s the gala?”

“In a month’s time.” He took a sip of his drink, and Rey tried very hard not to stare at his plush lips, or remember how they felt against her own skin. “I’m going to announce it to the office on Monday, but since you’re both here, I thought I’d let you know.”

Rose looked at Rey, opening her mouth to say something, when her gaze caught on something over Rey’s shoulder, leaving her gaping like a fish.

Rey turned and saw a man approaching. He was tall, though not as tall as Ben, lean, and had a very carefree walk. His red hair contrasted perfectly with the light color of his eyes.

He smiled—a charming, friendly smile—and she could hear Rose breathing hard behind her. 

The man stopped in front of Ben, greeting him, and then turned around to her and Rose…

… and had the same reaction to Rose that she had had at seeing him.

Rey saw Ben smirking out of the corner of her eye.

“Hux, this is—”

“I’m Rose,” she said, voice barely above a whisper, and Rey tried hard not to laugh at how awestruck she sounded.. 

“Hux,” he said, a dazed expression on his face before shaking his head. “I mean, Armitage. I’m Armitage.” He kissed the back of Rose’s hand. Rose looked ready to combust on the spot. “Hux is just my last name.” 

Rose giggled. “Armitage,” she repeated, more to herself than him.

They gazed at each other for a few more seconds, until they both ducked their heads, smiling..

Hux then turned to Rey, who was pressing her lips together to keep from laughing at her friend’s adoring expression. 

“You must be Rey,” he said, smirking. “I’ve heard _so much_ about you.”

Her eyebrows rose. “Oh?”

He nodded. “Ben talks about you all the time. He—”

“Let’s get you a drink Hux,” Ben interrupted, urgency in his tone. “You look like you need it.” 

Rey looked at Ben quizzically as he ushered his friend away. 

Once Hux had his drink, he and Rose were glued together the remainder of the night. There was no interrupting them, no distracting either of them. It was as if the world around them ceased to exist. 

Rey was happy for her, but no Rose around meant she was left with no buffer between her and Ben.

“Now,” Ben said, turning and dragging his chair closer to her. “You can’t hide behind Rose or work anymore.”

Rey looked anywhere but at him—everyone was busy talking to someone. Looking at the door, she saw people blocking it—that meant she couldn’t just leave, either. Giving up, she sighed. “I guess I can’t, no.”

He tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently. “So, will you finally tell me what the hell is going on? Why have you avoided me for a full week?”

She shook her head, looking down. “I haven’t been avoiding you.” She twirled her straw between her fingers. “I’ve just been busy.”

“Yes, and I’m the queen of England.” he said, his voice sharp and expression making it clear he wasn’t in the mood to deal with bullshit..

She bit her lip. “I just… I thought I could do this, being friends with you. But that last dinner we had at your place made it abundantly clear I can’t.”

“Why?” He furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“Because… because.” she said, looking at anywhere but him. “Because we can’t really go anywhere, Ben. We’re stuck in this state of nothing. You’re my boss—which means we can’t exactly be together—and being just friends with you hurts too much.”

“Who said we can’t be together?”

“I say. The rules say. We just can’t.” She grabbed her purse, wanting to leave before she crossed another line that would have her going home in tears and missing him even more.

“I’m sorry, Ben,” she said, turning and hurrying out the door. Her heart was beating fast, blood rushing through her ears.

“Rey, wait.” 

Ben’s fingers wrapped around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Before she could react, he spun her around, pulling her to his chest. “Please, don’t run away. Don’t walk away from this.”

“What “this”?” her voice barely even a whisper. “What you and I want is not possible.”

“Says who?”

She shook her head. “Says me. I don’t do office relationships.” 

“Then don’t.” His voice sounded broken, like he was in pain. “We don’t have to tell anyone we’re in a relationship. We can do this however you want to do it.”

“That’s…” she said, taking a deep breath. “A whole new level of complicated.”

Ben sighed, resting his forehead against hers. “I know you don’t trust me. I _know._ I know I let you down, but please,” he said, cupping her face. “Please let me make it up to you. Let me prove you can trust me, and in the meantime, we can do this however you want to. You set the limits.”

She breathed in, willing her heart rate to slow down, to stop pounding so loudly in her ears. He was offering himself to her, unconditionally, anyway she wanted to, and the fact she was considering made her wonder if she was taking advantage of him. 

“I can see the wheels turning in your head,” he said, shaking his head. “Don’t overthink it. This is a decision I’ve already made. It’s all fair.”

Her mind and heart were both racing at the speed of light, stuck in a war against each other. She had always been a logical person, always one to calculate everything before taking a risk. The only time she had followed her heart had been that first time with Ben on Naboo...It had also been the one time in her life she had felt alive. 

She had two options. On the one hand, there was a relationship with Ben, with boundaries set entirely by her.. On the other hand, there was a reality without Ben in any way, shape, or form. 

It hit her like lightning that her decision had already been made before this conversation had even started. So, exhaling, she let go of her safety net, of her logic, of the small voice in her head. 

She let it all go and allowed herself to feel, surging forward, pressing her lips to Ben’s. 

The world around them became a galaxy, and they were a supernova. He set her body ablaze, her entire soul on fire. They were magnets, polar opposites pulled together by a force stronger than themselves..

Their lips moved like they had taken on a life of their own. They both pushed at each other in a battle of dominance that had her toes curling and her head spinning. 

He pushed her against her car and she tugged on his hair, eliciting a groan from him that left her panting.

“I’ve missed you,” he said, abandoning her lips in favor of her earlobe, making her knees weak. “God, I’ve missed you.”

She wanted to agree, but all that came out was a moan. 

He pressed himself closer to her, and the feel of his erection pressed against her stomach made her so dizzy she could barely think. 

“Rey?” 

“Hm?” Why was he talking? She tugged on his hair as his mouth attacked her neck.

“I’d do anything for you, but I can’t come in a parking lot.”

She chuckled, pushing him off her. “Take me to your place.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to his car, a black Tesla she had been dreaming about owning for a while. 

He drove through the insane city traffic, normal for a Friday evening. The city lights were twinkling, looking almost magical.

The car’s phone screen lit up with Hux's face. Ben looked at her, rolling his eyes in a silent apology before picking up. “What?”

“Wow. That is no way to greet a friend.”

“What do you want?”

Hux sighed. “Just wanted to ask you if you left. I didn’t see you.”

Ben snorted. “You wouldn’t have seen me if I would have slapped you in the face. You were distracted.”

“Yeah…” Hux trailed off, and Rey somehow just _knew_ he was smiling. “Yeah.”

“I’ll call you in the morning Hux.”

“Oh hey, how did things with Rey go?”

“ _Goodbye_ Hux.” Ben hung up, clearing his throat. “Sorry.”

She simply smiled wordlessly. 

They stayed in silence, and while she wanted to say something, she didn’t know what. He turned into his building and entered the parking garage. 

They entered the lobby and greeted the guy at the reception. It was pristine, all white and dark marbled floor, the overhead lights shining bright off the marble. Ben called the elevator, swiping his card once they were inside. 

She looked straight ahead, the fire burning low in her belly since their kiss not having dissipated, not trusting herself with self-restraint. 

Ben, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care about self-restraint. 

He stepped close, pulling her to him. His kiss was hungry, almost starved, despite the fact they had been kissing not fifteen minutes prior. It felt as if he had been dreaming of it for a while. 

Rey felt the same. She had been wanting to do this every time she saw him—talking, taking sips of his drinks, touching his lips. This man was pure sin. 

The elevator pinged. He turned them, walking her backwards into his apartment. Rey trusted he would keep her from running into walls as he navigated his way through.

Her lips were just as hungry as his, sucking and biting, wanting to leave a bruise, anything to mark him as hers and only hers. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, depositing her on the kitchen counter. 

His lips traveled lower to her breasts, squeezing them through the fabric of her blouse while sucking the exposed skin, the pain mixed with pleasure making her head swim. 

He pulled the blouse apart, buttons flying everywhere. One hand on her chest, he pushed her down gently, grabbing her thighs and pulling her to the edge of counter. 

He kissed his way down her stomach, movingat a painfully slow pace. Pulling her skirt down, he tossed it behind him and spread her legs gently. She could feel his fiery breath on her naked pussy, each inhale and exhale brushing against her skin, his eyes trained on her. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he said, sighing. “I’ve been dreaming of this for weeks.” He breathed her in and groaned. “I want to ravish you, make you come on my tongue, until the only thing on your mind is me and my name, until you can’t remember what year it is or what your name is.”

“That’s a lot of talk for someone not doing anything,” she said, trying to rile him up. 

He chuckled, the sound it sending shock waves to her core. “Oh, I’ll show you do.”

He kissed her inner thigh agonizingly slow, as if they had all the time in the world. He slowly inched closer to where she needed him. His hand was warm on her stomach, so big it covered the entire expanse of her skin. Ever so slowly, he moved to the apex of her thighs, and the world pretty much blurred after that. 

She didn’t know how Ben could make her feel the way he did. With him sucking on her sensitive skin, she felt like she could conquer the world, like she was safe from harm. He elevated her to unexplored planes of pleasure, so high she could see stars. 

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged, his groan adding to the building pleasure, the heat in her core, that need for _more, faster, yes please, right there._

How did he manage to make the world disappear with just his fingers and his lips?

Ben was sin, and passion, and lust, and so many other feelings she wasn’t ready to address. 

Fingers inside her—a puzzle piece her body had been looking for her entire life. His tongue was a violinist and her clit the violin. When she came, she felt like everything exploded, screaming so loudly the neighbors could probably hear. 

He stood up and kissed her heaving chest tenderly. When she finally felt like she could move again, she threaded her fingers through his hair. 

He straightened and picked her up. He carried her, naked, to the big window. Setting her down, he kissed her lips first, then the curve of her jaw and the juncture of her neck. He turned her and pressed her against the window, the cold glass a stark contrast to the fire of her skin. 

“Look at them,” he said in her ear. She could hear him fumble with his belt. “Going on about their lives, unaware you’re pressed against the window. They could see you, if they would only raise their head.”

She heard the sound of a zipper, followed by his pants sliding down and pooling around his feet. He pressed his chest against her back, and she let her head fall back against his skin. 

He kissed her shoulder, running his hands up and down her sides. 

“Mm,” she let herself feel everything he was making her feel. “You know I’m fond of this, don’t you? The thrill of someone catching us. Doing something so good so out in the open.”

“I know,” he whispered against her skin. “I came to the knowledge from you watching me, after all.”

She reached behind her, grabbing his cock, stroking it. “Now imagine fucking me against this window. They wouldn’t be able to hear my screams, but they would see my face.” 

She rubbed him against her skin, relishing in his groan. “Please, fuck me, Mister Solo.”

“Fuck,” he said, entering her in one swift motion. 

She gasped at the feel of him inside her, a welcome intrusion. He stayed like that for a moment, giving her body time to adjust before moving, sharp thrusts accompanying her sharp exhales. He set a torturously slow pace, snapping his hips against her, biting her shoulder. She moaned loudly, letting it echo in the empty apartment. 

His hand moved to her clit, rubbing circles on it. “You take me so, so good. Fuck Rey, I love fucking you.”

The sounds coming out of her mouth were entirely inhuman. He increased his pace, both with his hips and his fingers, pulling her hips back ever so slightly, the new angle giving him the needed access to build her orgasm. 

She rose higher and higher, until she could no more, and she was left to free fall, crashing so hard she was shaking. He held her as he chased his own release, pumping in and out of her, snapping his hips hard against her until he stilled, fingers digging deep in her hips. She let her forehead rest against the cool window, Ben’s resting against his shoulder.

After a few minutes, he stirred, pulling out and carrying her to bed. He pulled the covers over her and slid in on her right. 

_Just like you imagined it,_ she heard the small voice in her head whisper. She smiled softly, resting her head on his chest and letting sleep take her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this and thanks for reading- you can find me on Tumblr Shestoolazytologin or Twitter @Reylo4President. 😊


End file.
